


You're Fine

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  Hey , It’s FB again , please may you do a Peter Parker (tom holland) with an overweight reader please ? If you have any ideas on plot then go for it but if not then maybe the he wants to show her something cool but she’s conscious that his webs won’t hold them but he comforts her and admits his feelings please ? honestly don’t worry if not but thank you :* xxx





	You're Fine

“Peter…” You looked at him in his suit, looked at the edge of the building the two of you were on, looked at the webbing he was holding in his hand like a goddamn vine out of Tarzan. 

“Do you know how strong Spider’s silk is? It’s stronger than steel and it’s tougher than Kevlar. You’re not going to fall, trust me!” You didn’t believe him, you weren’t light in the slightest, you weren’t like a lot of other girls in that department, you were almost certain it wouldn’t hold both yours and Peter’s weight…no matter how much he wanted to show you whatever it was he wanted to show you. 

“But I’m…”

“You’re a big girl? Yeah, I know, and it’s not a problem. Not a problem for the webbing, not a problem for me.” The webbing, it wasn’t even all about the webbing it was everything…

“But…” You looked at your feet, leg bouncing nervously.

“Y/N, look at me.” You looked up at him, at your best friend, “I didn’t think i’d be doing this like this but…apparently I am…which..stop me if this is…whatever, look, I like you. I really like you and I just…I don’t want you to live scared of your weight and scared of what you can and can’t do when really there isn’t a restriction there…it’s all in your head. You think you can’t go swinging from webs but you can, you think no one is interested in you, but well I am…and I just. I want you to be able to be happy, I don’t want you to see your body as an enemy…” 

“You like me?”

“Yeah, everything, except when you tell me i’m an idiot but usually I deserve that…” The smile that swallowed your features was unexpected, the feeling in your chest…the knowledge that he liked you that your weight was inconsequential to it all…

“So…what was it you wanted to show me?” You were going to take that leap, for him, but most of all yourself. You didn’t want to be scared either, you didn’t want to live second guessing everything. 


End file.
